As we walk closer
by chantal1
Summary: What Marguerite and Roxton feel as they get closer to share a moment .


Author : Chantal ( angelic sinner )  
Title : As we walk closer   
Rating : PG   
Spoiler : What Marguerite and Roxton feel as they get closer to share a moment .  
  
  
  
  
What is this force that pushes me closer to him ? As much as I run , as much as I hide my true  
feelings , at the end as I gaze into his beautiful eyes , I feel myself more and more drawn to him .  
To every smile he casts upon me , my heart responds with fast beats , so fast that sometimes I am afraid he  
will feel it bouncing in my chest . I had thought myself immune against those feelings , as they have led me   
to this state I'm in , as they have pushed me to build the walls. Now the same feelings are shattering those walls .   
And as he walks closer , I freeze , even words don't seem to want to come out . My mind and heart confront each other :  
to stay or walk away ! But still my legs do not wish to move , so I guess the heart is at advantage this time .  
  
No matter how much she hides it , in a way I can sense her heart beating , how strange , but somehow there is a deep  
connection between this woman and I , a connection that pushed me - even at times , when I despised her - to want to hug her ,   
to want to kiss her , because I knew all her needs , I knew how to save her . At least I wanted myself to think so . And as I come   
closer , I can see the desire in her eyes , a mixture of fear too . I can sense her body's temperature rise , as my hand caresses  
her arm , and smell her perfume , or is it her natural scent ? This woman has everything to make me go wild . From her wild ,   
free , soul , to her stubborn mind , to her eyes , fixed on mine , and that is what I like , the fact that she never draws back .  
  
I try to be apathetic to his touch , but to no use , his hand against my skin electrifies me , and he can sense that , I can see   
it in his eyes . He leans closer , my heart is pounding , and my legs don't seem to be able to hold me any longer .When did I become   
this weak ? Never had my body responded in such a way to any man . His lips brush against mine , sweet , sweet , is all I can think of .   
I let out a groan , and his kiss became deeper , knowing the effect it had on me . All this with only a kiss , when did I allow myself to  
become so attached ? His hands move around my back , this is torture , sweet torture , heavenly torture . I never want him to stop .  
  
I taste her lips , caressing her body .I memorize every inch , oh the nights I had spent dreaming about a moment like this , and  
here she was in my arms in surrender . She had opened herself to me by letting me come closer , by letting me taste , touch , smell her .   
I pull my lips slightly away to breath , to look her in the eyes , those enchanting eyes , so deep .   
  
His lips are no longer pressed against mine , I open my eyes as he brushes his hand against my face , looking into my eyes , I smile .   
Our eyes have a language of their own , our bodies have a language of their own . And he pulls me again into a passionate kiss .   
So I give in , handing him my heart , drowning in this passionate moment as his arms lift me .  
  
I read her eyes , her heart , and within the kiss I found her desire , the same desire I was sure she could read in my every touch , so   
I lift her , her lips still caressing mine , her hand pressed on my cheek , softly she put her head on my shoulder , as I lead us into her  
room .  
  
A nod was all I gave him to let him know I was fine with the path that we seemed to be taking , as he laid me on my sheets , for once I felt   
love and care and satisfaction , all translated in his touch and kisses , so soft . His eyes were glowing , like I had never seen before , and his   
face seemed so relaxed , so happy . I was giving him something , I was sharing with him a feeling , I could sense it made him feel special .  
After all ... he was .  
  
A slave I was in her arms , and so was she in mine . But at the end we were both slaves of passion and love , and in the darkness of her   
room , I transmit to her all the feelings that inhabited my heart since the first day I saw her . She pulled me from my hell , saved me   
from my evil possessions , and with time I only hope to do the same .   
  
  
  
Read and review plz , 


End file.
